


Pâtissière

by Baeinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, Marichat, Waitress Inspired, cute fluffness, lets see where i go with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeinette/pseuds/Baeinette
Summary: Waitress inspired Miraculous Ladybug drabbles. They kind of all connect? Maybe? We will see. Mainly MariChat focused for now.





	Pâtissière

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by "It Only Takes a Taste"
> 
> Also here: https://baeinette.tumblr.com/post/181646980769/p%C3%A2tissi%C3%A8re-one-bite

Ladybug first noticed it after an akuma battle.

Then again a few times after patrol.

He might try and disguise the way he wandered through the city, but it was obvious that Chat would frequently leave in the direction that Marinette was all too familiar with.

Was it possible that Chat lived near her? He didn't always go in that direction, but it was frequent enough to catch her interest. She wanted to comment on it, but that would probably lead into another identity reveal discussion, and Ladybug was still in the camp of not revealing.

Besides, a ton of people lived near her. And there were neighborhoods past hers. The chance of her knowing his civilian form, or for him to even frequent where she normally went was still quite slim.

Ladybug looked away from where Chat had disappeared off to after their goodbyes and swung back towards Alya’s. Pushing any other theories from her mind, she tried to think of an excuse for disappearing on game night for so long.

~~~

It wasn’t until a few weeks later, after an akuma battle that she learned where Chat had been going all this time.  

Marinette had rushed back to the bakery after the battle and ducked in through the back way. She threw her hair up quickly and pulled on the apron she had abandoned. Thankfully it had been a quiet day at the shop so it looked like she hadn’t missed much and her parents didn’t notice her absence since they had ducked upstairs due to the slow day.

The bell on the front door chimed as a patron entered the small shop. Marinette brushed her hands off before scooping up a tray of croissants. She made her way to the front to greet the customer and set out the fresh pastries before stopping dead in her tracks.

“Chat Noir??” She had to catch herself from dropping the tray out of pure shock, trying her best to casually put out the treats.

Marinette’s mind began reeling as she tried to process the costumed hero before her. This didn't make sense. Why would Chat come here after an akuma battle? He wasn't on a timer because they thankfully didn't need to use Cataclysm, but still. Why come in costume and not civilian form? Why walk around as if nothing was weird? Was it only weird for her?

She snapped out of her train of thought as the superhero in question turned around to face her and started speaking.

“Well hello my Purr-incess~” Chat slid over to the counter Marinette was standing behind, carefully perching his elbows on it as a grin crossed his face. “I was wondering when we would finally run into each other.”

Her eyes went wide at his lack of surprise. How did he know she worked here? Did he realize this was her parents’ bakery? Does he come here often?

“Uh, earth to Marinette?” A gloved hand waved in front of her face and brought her down to the present moment again as her blue eyes met green. “I know I’m drop dead gorgeous but I would love it if you didn’t drop these.” His other hand steadied the tray of croissants that started to slip in her grip.

“Chat.” She repeated, a bit softer this time as she processed everything in front of her. “What are you doing here? Also how did you know I would be here?” Her nose scrunched up as she thought about the questions she asked, trying to still figure them out for herself.

A warm chuckle followed her questions and he helped set the tray down on the counter. He brought a hand up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear that had fallen loose from the bun she had her hair up in.

“Did you think I would forget where my Princess lives?” One of his gloved fingers gestured upwards towards the apartment and a small smirk crossed his face. Chat straightened up and snagged one of the croissants from the tray before him. “Also, where else would I go for the best pastries in Paris?” To make a point, he took a bite of the treat in his hand and his face lit up at the buttery flakiness.

Marinette felt her shoulders relax at his explanation and took a deep breath. His points were valid. This was just another way he could drop in and see her. A smile crossed her features and she began to put the rest of the croissants away before Chat ate them all.

“Why not come in your civilian form then? It might garner less attention.” She watched him finish off the treat, going to grab another one before realizing they were gone. He looked at the display case and starting eyeing a vanilla quiche. Rolling her eyes, Marinette pulled it out of the case and offered it to him.

“If I came in my civilian form, I wouldn’t get to see you. Besides, it’s easier for me to acquire sweets this way.” He gladly took a bite and she heard a soft purr come from him in response. “I have no idea how your family does it. These are absolutely out of this world.”

Marinette blushed softly at the compliment and grabbed a bag from behind the counter and began to fill it with various pastries. Even with no timer, he probably shouldn’t stay in costume too long or his Kwami might be upset. She slipped a few cheese danishes into the bag for him, recalling Chat mentioned his kwamis' preference of cheese.

“It seems that akuma I heard about made you work up quite an appetite.” She handed him the paper bag of goodies as she came around the counter. “Here. You should eat more or people might think you are a stray.” Chat happily took the goodies before nudging her slightly.

“Is this your way of adopting me Mari~” He stuck his tongue out to tease her before she started pushing him to the door. She huffed some hair out of her face and rolled her eyes at his comment.

“This is me kicking you out, minou. We don’t allow strays inside.” A soft laugh left Marinette as they reached the door which was echoed by Chat. “It’s time to close up shop for the day anyways.” He grabbed the door handle and turned towards her before taking his leave.

“You know this is only feeding my addiction.” He held up the treats before opening the door. “Sure you can handle this cats’ appetite?”

“I think I can manage.”


End file.
